


Remember Me In the Morning

by SpartanSiren



Category: Free!
Genre: Cell Phones, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Phone Swap!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanSiren/pseuds/SpartanSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hungover Nanase Haruka wakes up to find that he is in possession of the wrong phone. Phone Switch!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Accidentally swapped phones with someone at a party and don’t realize until their mom calls in the morning and you spend like three hours talking to this hilarious woman about life and when you go to her house to return her kid’s phone wow the kid is the really good kisser from the party last night au (via garrisonbabe.tumblr.com).

_“Take this with you, Haru. I want you to remember me in the morning.”_

_“Only if you take mine.”_

* * *

 

The morning sun landed directly on Haru’s face, making his eyelids quiver in discomfort and his head pound with the fury of a well-deserved hangover. He let loose a deep, guttural groan, turning over to look at his alarm clock. Eight o’clock in the morning. Like hell he was getting up. He pulled his sea-blue comforter over his head and curled his legs inward, instantly comfortable. His eyes fluttered closed and he began to fall asleep almost instantly.

_We are, we are, we are, we are! Hey Future Fish! Wake, wake, wake, wake up!_

His eyes snapped open at the sound of an unfamiliar ringtone coming from a pair of jeans on his bedroom floor. He glared at the offending noise and snuggled back into his blanket burrito, waiting for the call to end, which it did, a good fifteen seconds later.

_We are, we are, we are_  –only to start again, apparently.

Now thoroughly pissed off, Haru got himself out of bed, ready to answer the phone and give the person on the other end a piece of his mind. Who called someone this early on a Saturday morning? It was unholy.

He fished the phone out of his discarded jeans and immediately noticed that it wasn’t his. It was the same model, but, rather than being a familiar blue, it was green. Why on Earth did that seem so familiar? He shrugged it off before pressing the talk button.

“Hello?”

“Oh!” A feminine voice sounded from the opposite end. “I honestly didn’t expect anyone to pick up this early!” Haru’s face contorted in confusion.

“Who is this?” He asked, his curiosity effectively peaked.

“Oh! How rude of me!” The voice responded. “My name is Tachibana Sayuri. I’m calling because you have my son’s phone–”

“And you have mine?” Haru interrupted. The woman laughed almost musically.

“Yes, I believe I do.” She answered. “Who am I speaking with, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Nanase Haruka.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Nanase-kun. Are you a student at the local university as well?” That was strange. Why make small talk instead of getting right to planning the exchange? Not one to be outlandishly rude (for the most part), Haru buried the question for later.

“Yes. I’m majoring in graphic design.” Maybe with that out of the way, she would steer the conversation back to its intended purpose.

“Oh, that sounds wonderful! I always wished my son could get into something more creative like that, but he always seems to be such a mess unless his subjects are more straightforward, you know?” She chuckled.

“What does he study?” Haru asked hesitantly, still unsure.

“He’s pre-med.” She answered warmly. “He always had a knack for sciences and a drive to help anyone he meets. I couldn’t be more proud of him.”

Haru hummed in response, a little jealous at how much love and pride this woman had for her son. Affection was hard to come by in his family. As far back as he could remember, his parents had been cold and despondent, always correcting him whenever they had a chance, trying to guide him to the “right path” with little luck thanks to his stubborn nature. The only relative he had ever felt emotionally close to was his grandmother, but even that was short-lived as she passed away shortly before he turned eleven…

“… but I’m sure your parents are very proud of you as well, Nanase-kun! After all, you are in such an esteemed program! You’re bound to have many job opportunities in the future!”

“Hopefully…” Haru trailed off, now desperate to get the subject away from his parents. “What’s your son’s name?”

“Can’t remember very much from last night, huh?” Mrs. Tachibana teased, causing Haru’s cheeks to redden. Who knows what he had been up to last night? He had a vague memories of a nightclub, excessive amounts of fruity mixed drinks (a product of Nagisa’s incessant badgering and a rough day of classes), and warm hands that made themselves at home on his bony hips with a pair of soft lips on the juncture of his neck and shoulders. He shivered just thinking about the sensation.

“No,” he answered, “I can’t say that I do.” She laughed at his response. She seemed to be doing that quite a bit. Haru briefly wondered if she was always this cheerful.

“His name is Makoto.” She finally revealed. The name definitely rang a bell. Most likely, Haru had talked to him at the club last night. Maybe more, if his hazy memories were anything to go by…

“Isn’t that a girl’s name?” Haru said, thankful that the woman couldn’t see how he reacted over the phone.

“Coming from a man named  _Haruka_.” More laughter.

“Good point.” He conceded. The woman was definitely a sharp one. Haru was growing infinitely more intrigued by Sayuri and the son he couldn’t remember meeting last night. “Can you tell me about him?”

“Makoto?” She asked, a little bit of disbelief edging its way into her voice. That made two of them, Haru thought. He usually wasn’t so bold with his words.

“Yes.” He affirmed.

“Well, where should I start…” She trailed off. “Oh! I know! When Mako was about six years old, we took him to the beach for the first time and…”

* * *

He wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but he had been talking on Makoto’s phone for a good two hours, enraptured by Mrs. Tachibana’s stories about her three children. She told him everything, from their day-to-day lives to their more embarrassing moments. Haru just soaked it up, even contributing with questions every so often.

“So, Nanase-kun–”

“You can call me by my first name, if you’d like.” He offered. “You’ve told me so much about your family. It’s only fair.” He could practically feel her smiling on the other line. He wondered what it would look like.

“Well then, Haruka-kun,” Sayuri began again, “since I’ve been talking this whole time, why don’t you tell me about your life for a bit?”

“There’s not much to say.” Haru said with a sigh. “I’m 20 years old; I go to school during the day and have a part-time job on campus in the library, and I live in an apartment that’s about 10 minutes away from the school with two roommates.” He stretched his arms over his head, balancing the phone precariously on his left shoulder. “That’s about it.”

“I’m sure there’s more than that!” Sayuri protested. “What about your parents? Do you see them often? Do they live nearby?” Haru felt a knot work its way into his throat.

“My parents live in the city, but I don’t see them often. They’re very busy with their careers.” He answered simply, hoping the subject would be passed over soon enough.

“Oh? I’m sure they could afford to find some time to visit with you. There’s nothing more important than being with family, after all.” Haru grunted in response.

“If you asked them about it, you’d probably be surprised. Something tells me that they miss you just as much as you miss them.” She offered.

“They… disowned me after I told them that I’m gay.” Haru revealed resignedly. It wasn’t something he usually volunteered at random. In fact, he couldn’t recall having ever said it out loud before; but, for some strange reason, he felt like he could trust the woman on the other side of the line. “So we don’t talk anymore.”

“I–” Sayuri cut herself off. Haru braced himself for the lecture that he knew was coming –telling him that he was unnatural for liking men. How could he have been so stupid as to trust a total stranger with his most private secret? “I’m so sorry to hear that, Haruka-kun. Would you like to talk about it? That must have been hard to go through by yourself.”

Haru blinked down at the phone in surprise. Well, he certainly hadn’t been expecting that reaction.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Mrs. Tachibana’s distanced voice permeated through the silence. “I can’t say I completely understand, but I know my son had a hard time telling me and my husband as well, our reactions notwithstanding.” Haru lifted the phone back to his ear.

“What did you say to him?” Haru asked, hanging onto her every word.

“Well,” she began, “we told him that we loved him, for one. He just looked so heartbroken, like he was expecting us to turn him away. We let him know that we accepted him for who he is, because he’s our son…” She hummed softly to herself before continuing. “He’s always been a sensitive boy, so it wasn’t too surprising when he ended up crying. I held him –I can’t even remember how long –until he finally calmed down and smiled at me.”

“He’s very lucky to have you in his life.” Haru said softly.

“We’re lucky to have him.” Sayuri amended. “I’m sorry your parents weren’t strong enough to support you, Haruka-kun. But you’re certainly welcome to talk to me whenever you like.”

“That would be nice.” He said with a small smile. “I probably need my phone back for that to happen though.” And just like that, the laughter returned. Haru surprised himself as he joined in softly.

“Well, how about this: You can have your phone back if you join my family for dinner tonight. I would love to meet you face-to-face, and I’m sure Makoto would love to see you again as well.” Haru could practically hear her winking through the phone. He blushed for the second time that day.

“Deal.” He acquiesced. “But only if I can help with the cooking.”

“Of course.” Sayuri said with a warm chuckle. The she quickly gave Haru the address and a time and the two hung up. Haru glanced down at Makoto’s phone.

Two hours, thirty minutes, and 46 seconds.

He smiled before setting the phone down and heading toward his bathroom to take his usual soak.

* * *

As he made his way to the Tachibana residence, Haru tried to will away his blushing cheeks and buried his face in his scarf. Ever since he had started remembering more about last night, it seemed like it was trying to become a permanent fixture on his pale face.

Tachibana Makoto was still a blur for the most part, thanks to the alcohol; but Haru definitely remembered the more  _kinesthetic_  aspects of him. Like what his strong hands felt like running up his shirt and, he shyly admitted to himself, down the front of his pants. He also remembered how silky smooth the man’s lips felt against his own, and how delicious his alcohol-tinged tongue tasted when it was twisting around his. He let out a soft groan. He was a hopeless case.

He wondered how much Makoto could remember about him. Perhaps he hadn’t been nearly as inebriated as Haru was that night. That was an embarrassing thought. He only hoped that, if that were the case, Makoto would be able to forgive him for not remembering him as completely as he could have.

Haru lifted his eyes from their steady gaze on the pavement and began paying attention to the numbers on the sides of each house, his heart beating ever faster as he grew closer and closer to his destination.

_1151, 1153, 1155_ … Judging from that, he had at least another two minutes of walking left. He checked Makoto’s phone (for what seemed like the hundredth time that day) and contentedly noted that he would be right on time. The butterflies in his stomach stirred once more as he grew closer.

_1347_. Finally a match. He studied the house for a moment, noting the nice contrast between the sand-colored vinyl siding and the maroon door. There was a little wreath hanging there, right above a faded-gold knocker that he guessed that was made for aesthetic purposes more than actual use, judging by the doorbell to the left of the doorknob. He was definitely stalling.

Haru took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down before making his way to the front door and giving it three firm knocks. What if this was a mistake? He tried to fend off an internal conflict, but couldn’t think about it too much as the door opened, revealing two middle-school aged twins. Ren and Ran, he presumed.

“Okaa-san!” Ran called out, turning her body slightly away from the door. “Haru-chan is here!” Ren smiled at him before ushering him inside shyly.

"It’s nice to meet you, Haru-chan.” He offered.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Haru tried his best to smile, despite his raging nerves.

“Kaa-san told us all about you!” Ran chimed in, her extraverted nature making itself well-known. “You should have seen Onii-chan’s face when she mentioned your name! It was so red~!”

“Is that so?” He asked with a small chuckle, glad to know that he wasn’t alone. Another set of light footsteps emerged from the end of the hall, revealing a slim woman with chestnut hair and a warm smile.

“I’m so glad you could make it, Haruka-kun!” Mrs. Tachibana greeted before enveloping him in a brief hug. “Please, make yourself at home.”

"Thank you, Tachibana-san." He said with a small bow.

“Now, now,” she scolded, “no need to be so formal. You can follow me to the kitchen, if you’d like. I have some vegetables that are ripe for chopping!” Haru followed her down the narrow hallway and into the modest kitchen.

“Makoto and my husband should be back soon.” Sayuri explained. “I asked them to pick up some last minute ingredients. But it should be fine if we get started before they arrive.”

“I’ll get to work then.” Haru said, reaching for a good sized radish and a sharp knife.

The two worked in a comfortable near-silence, the only noises that permeated the air were from the twins playing games in the next room and Sayuri’s humming, which came and went as she moved around the kitchen. Haru was halfway through with slicing a carrot when he heard the door open. He nearly nicked himself with the knife in his surprise.

“We’re back!” Two tenor voices called out.

“Welcome home!” Mrs. Tachibana called out. “Haruka-kun and I are in the kitchen!”

Haru’s heart began pumping rapidly as two pairs of heavy footsteps made their way down the hall. His hands stopped their work and began to tremble out of nervousness. He was finally going to see Makoto again.

“Onii-chan! Onii-chan!” The twins cried out. “Come help us beat the boss!” Or not. One set of footsteps deviated from their course. Haru couldn’t tell if he was relieved or saddened.

“Something smells great in here!” A man, presumably Mr. Tachibana, exclaimed upon entering the room. Haru heard him make his way through the kitchen to give his wife a quick peck on the cheek.

“And you must be Nanase Haruka!” The man turned toward him and Haru finally raised his head to look him in the eye. He took the hand extended toward him and gave it a firm shake. “I’m Tachibana Ryusei. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. My wife has been talking about you all day.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Haru said, putting on a small smile to cover his nerves.

“We were just starting dinner.” Sayuri said, giving her husband a nudge toward the door. “You should grab Makoto and tell him to come and greet out guest.” She looked toward Haru with a conspiratorial wink.

“Sure thing.” Mr. Tachibana conceded before turning around and heading back through the door, calling Makoto’s name as he went.

Oh great. Haru’s anxiety was only growing more and more potent. He tried to get his hands to comply in chopping up more vegetables, but to no avail as two sets of footsteps returned.

“Hello, Haru.” A soft, familiar voice greeted. Haru lifted his eyes and was immediately met with the most beautiful shade of green. In that brief moment, recognition flooded over him. The soft, brown hair, the ever-expressive green eyes, the gentle looking face and sturdy figure. This was definitely the man he had met last night.

“It’s nice to see you again, Makoto.” He returned with a fragile smile. Haru could hear the older Tachibana’s leaving to room so the two could have their reunion in private.

“I was afraid you had forgotten me.” The other boy said with a chuckle. The butterflies in Haru’s throat were threatening to break free from their confinement and tumble out of his mouth.

“I –” He stumbled before continuing. “I have your phone!” Somehow, Makoto’s phone ended up in his hand which was now thrust toward the taller man. Haru had never wanted to hit himself this hard before in his short life. Did he really just do that?

Makoto laughed before walking forward, placing one hand on the Haru’s white-knuckled grip on the phone and another on one of Haru’s (still very red) cheeks, leaning in toward him. “I know.” He said softly. “I guess you can’t remember that detail, huh?” Haru shook his head lightly and was met with more (sweet, melodic) laughter. “I can’t say that I’m surprised.”

“I… I’m glad I could remember you.” Haru admitted shyly. He had never felt this light before, as he began to lean in closer to Makoto’s face, to his lips.

“Me too.” Makoto murmured, following Haru’s actions and pressing their lips together gently.

The two would later agree that there was never a kiss between them that was quite as sweet as the one they shared that night in the middle of the Tachibana’s kitchen. Though it may not have been their first, it was the true beginning of their relationship together.

Dinner that night was a bit of a blur, but the exchanging of phones and numbers was definitely memorable, as was Tachibana Sayuri’s golden smile as she fondly gazed upon the two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait to post this until after I had written an additional part, but I have been swept up in MakoHaru fever thanks to the last episode! Now, I just need to decided if I want to make another drabble for this prompt, or start a MakoHaru college drabble series! Feel free to send you opinions on that matter to the comments below or my Tumblr inbox (http://spartansiren.tumblr.com/ask)! <3
> 
> (Also, Mrs. Tachibana’s name was something that I picked up from "Sometimes I Say the Stupidest Things" by sparklecringe. It’s definitely one of my favorite MH fics, so you should definitely check it out!!)


End file.
